


Plot Twist

by yrwarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High School, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, Malec Fluff, No Angst, Short One Shot, Soft Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Today Clary and her friend Simon had had their first day of Alicante High. Of course, Isabelle Lightwood had offered to show the new pair around the grounds. Now, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Simon and Clary sat in their favorite booth of the simple cafe behind the highschool.“Everyone has a gay cousin.” Simon chimed out of nowhere.“Well, I don’t,” Alec replied, drawing in a long breath, taking in the warm air of the café, the lingering, comforting smells filling his senses.His siblings each releasing a small huff from the other side of the table like Alec had just spewed an inside joke neither Simon nor Clary knew the story behind.Clary squinted her eyes at Alec from across the table. “Well, maybe you just don’t know yet,” she said, her tone clearly challenging.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> A short high school AU one-shot for you all!  
> I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> My twitter is @yrwarlock if you'd like to tweet ab it!

Alec hummed softly, taking a sip of his americano as he listened as his friends uselessly debated different disturbing subjects. The small friend group consisted of Magnus, his two siblings Isabelle and Jace, and the newly added Clary and Simon. The two had met Magnus and the Lightwood siblings a few hours back. Today having been their first day at Alicante High, Isabelle had of course offered to show the sweet redhead girl and her adorably nerdy friend around the school.

It was after school hours as they sat together contently in the booth of their favorite simple café that stood behind the high school. Every day after school the Lightwood siblings, and Magnus, would all meet for coffee, chatting about random topics, and complaining about teachers and assignments. Now they could add Simon and Clary to that list.

Today it was Isabelle, Jace, and Simon and Clary. They had walked through the bitter air to the café once school had finished. They had severely underdressed for the weather, sporting simple t-shirts and thin jackets. Alec, who of course in a very Alec fashion, had worn his usual black hoodie, and a hefty coat swung over his shoulders. This man always wore thick clothing, even in summer, it was like he was constantly cold.

Luckily, they had sat inside, the café was a simple rustic style with brass accents and warm lighting. All their chairs sporting colorful throw pillows. The smells of bitter coffee and sweet freshly baked good lingered in the air, a mix conjoining together.

They sat in their usual comfy booth at the back of the coffee shop. Each with a mug of coffee or tea in front of them. The booth cushions were a fading red, a circular wooden island separating the center of the two connecting benches. It was big enough for seven people, eight at a squeeze.

Alec took another sip of his coffee, scarcely chiming into their conversation when he felt like it. Happily relaxing back in his seat, his mind wandering elsewhere. His fingers quietly drumming against the warm mug of coffee in beat to the soft music playing in the café. The chattering of their group slightly overpowering the music, soft voices of the few other people lingering in the café mixing with theirs.

“Everyone has a gay cousin.” Simon chimed out of nowhere.

This snapped Alec out of his thoughts.  
“Well, I don’t,” Alec replied, drawing in a long breath, taking in the warm air of the café, the lingering, comforting smells filling his senses.

His siblings each releasing a small huff from the other side of the table like Alec had just spewed an inside joke neither Simon nor Clary knew the story behind.

Clary squinted her eyes at Alec from across the table. “Well, maybe you just don’t know yet,” she said, her tone clearly challenging.

Alec blinked at her. “No, I definitely don’t have one.”

A silence fell over the table. Izzy and Jace looked as if they were trying not to laugh up a storm while Clary and Simon shared a concerned look, worrying if their new friends were secretly raging homophobes.

Clary shifted in her seat, not knowing what to say.

“You sound like a homophobe, dude.” Simon blurted. His brows were furrowed, clearly not happy with where he thought this conversation was about to go.

Alec rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his coffee while Jace and Izzy tittered. The two sharing knowing looks, giggling to themselves.

“You aren’t actually homophobic, are you?” Clary asked as she inclined her body forward, her tone laced with suspicion. “Because if you are- not cool man!” Simon said.

Izzy snorted, her hand covering the grin that was now plastered across her face. Jace spoke loudly, shaking his head lightly, his hand mimicking his sisters. “Yeah. Totally not cool, Alec.”

Alec shot Simon and Jace an offended glare, opening his mouth to protest but being cut off by Magnus.

“What’s not cool?” He said standing beside Alec as he perched at the end of the booth, his hand lightly resting on Alec’s shoulder. He wore a thick black coat with a red scarf loosely wrapped around his neck, his hair spiked in his usual extravagant fashion.

“Alec being a homophobe,” Izzy said humorously.

Clary folded her arms above her chest, her and Simon’s faces sporting severely disappointed looks.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, inclining his head, looking down at Alec as he did the same, looking up at him. “Oh? Are you now?” He said leaning down, a coy smirk spread across his lips. Alec’s eyelashes fluttered, the corners of his lips twitching as he fought off a smile. His gaze darting down to Magnus' mouth, watching as his tongue wet his plump lips, then up and meeting Magnus’ gaze right back.

Magnus’ deep brown eyes, the dim lights making the golden specks shine, searching Alec’s bright hazel irises. “I never would’ve guessed.”

Simon starts, “Seriously dude, it’s not oka-“

He cuts himself off.

Watching as Alec pushes his coffee away. His arms snaking around Magnus’ waist as he tilts his head up, closing the distance between them. A simple smile spread across Alec’s lips as his eyes flutter closed, pressing his lips softly to Magnus’. Magnus’ hands cup the other man’s face as he leans down, deepening the kiss, sliding his lips softly against Alec’s. His rings cold against Alec’s skin. His cologne replacing the smell of bitter coffee and sweet treats, loosening Alec’s body as he breathed in deeply.

Simon gasped and Clary stared dumbfoundedly. Izzy and Jace broke out into heavy laughter, their bodies jolting as each laugh ran deep through their chests. All while Magnus and Alec continue to, pretty much, make out in front of them.

“Oh. OH,” Clary breaks out of shock. “You don’t have a gay cousin because you are the- oh lord.” She says, her and Simon bursting out into heavy laughter with the other two.

Magnus gleamed, pulling away from Alec. Rolling his eyes at the shit-eating grin on his boyfriend’s face.

“Plot twist,” Alec muttered, his breathing ragged. His hands wandered to the lapels of the other man’s coat, pulling Magnus in for another chaste kiss.

Alec pouts at the loss of Magnus’ warm lips against his. Though, only for Magnus to gesture for him to scoot over in the booth. Alec smiles, only scooting slightly. Magnus rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, sitting next to the other man, their bodies flushed together.

Alec could have moved along more, but Magnus didn’t complain. Instead, enjoying his boyfriend’s warmth. Alec hummed peacefully, interlocking their fingers under the table.

“They’re sickly cute, aren’t they?” Jace snorts, watching as the two that were exchanged adoring looks, now directing heavy glares towards the blond. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a prompt I found, posted on insta! (@sleeepdeprived_ on ao3)


End file.
